DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract) The focus of Phase One of this research project is to design a public health nursing clinical and management information system utilizing a distributed networking scheme of personal computers. This type of system is low cost, but provides the speed, reliability and security of larger more expensive systems making it ideal for small to mid-size health departments. The system will be implemented and tested in Snohomish Health District. The project has four AIMS which are: (1) determine what the user specifications for such a system are by reviewing the existing system and interviewing key decision makers and staff with the agency; (2) determine what the technical specifications for such a system are by reviewing available software and hardware; (3) develop a system design utilizing distributed networking schemes and personal computers that will incorporate speed, reliability and security; and (4) survey projected users of the system in the WAMI region to determine their data needs. This is an innovative proposal to design and test a clinical and management information system designed specifically for public health nursing. This type of system has significant market value because it is low cost and designed specifically for small to mid-size health departments.